That’s My Bed
by Elenhin
Summary: Well, I don’t care….. This is a new experiment, written as a oneshot.


Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** This is a new experiment of mine, and this time you will have to follow the instructions as they are given. I got the idea for this from the episode Lulu's Gone Away, where you see them sleeping, and Bo was in the bed closest to the door as contrary to in Luke's Love Story, when Luke was closest to the door.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_That's My Bed_**

**"Please keep in mind that this is an experiment."**

There were two things that really could wear you out. A hard days work, and a hard night chasing women. Luke wasn't quite sure what wore you out the most, but while women might be he most fun, work could give you more satisfaction.

One thing was for sure though, after a hard day of work like the one he had just had, he couldn't be paid to chase women.

Jesse had pulled them out of bed at the crack of dawn. It was indecent of an old man to be so cheerful so early in the morning. He came in into their bedroom grinning happily as he pulled up the blinds and called for them to get up and out of bed. Shaking Luke's shoulder and ruffling Bo's sleep tousled hair. The way it was all at end it hardly mattered none anyway.

The two boys groaned and muttered as they crawled out of bed while Jessie started on the breakfast.

One thrown pillow, two insults and three cuffs later the boys both came out into the kitchen ready to sit down for breakfast. A pair of slapped knuckles later they had all said grace and started eating.

The meal finished and the dishes cleared away they were out in the field plowing. Some would say there was nothing to plowing more than sitting on a tractor and point it the right way. Still, it could wear you out good.

They only plowed until it was time to sit down for lunch. That was when Luke drove the old tractor back to the farm, and Bo clung on to the back of it to keep from falling off. It might be an old and faithful one, but it was not a two seater. Anyone else hanging on for a free ride had better be hanging on real tight, or it would be a very short ride.

Jesse had the lunch ready for them, and he had made a lot of it. Knowing full and well how much two hard working young men could make away with. He was not going to send them out to work without making sure they had a good filling meal first.

Clearing the last crumbs from the last plate the two boys took of again. Tussling and wrestling with each others all the way over to the tractor. Bo wasn't in a mind to be the one clinging on by high hopes a second time in a row, and Luke was claiming the right of the elder. Something that didn't impress the younger any.

Jesse laughed as he watched them at it. You could always trust them boys to be up to something like that. In the end Bo won the right of being the driver, which most likely meant that Luke would force him into some of the more heavier work later.

If there was one thing he loved it was how them boy was so predictable.

He had sent them out to drag home a few dead trees from their back forties. Once they had them, they would make fire wood out of them.

Sure enough, he grinned as he looked out later and saw Luke busy with the buzz saw, cutting it down to size. While Bo was busy swinging the axe, shooing away the occasional curious chicken. He shook his head at them, wondering what they had used to decide who would do what this time.

Luke sometimes had a way of making sure he won over his younger cousin. While Bo might notice he never seemed to try and use the same means himself. He wasn't about to interfere though, he had long since decided to let them handle those things on their own.

What he did do was go out with some cold lemonade for them. Luke had taken the axe to sharpen it, and while he did that, Bo was flat on the ground beneath one of the trees. Enjoying the cool shade while he took a break from the work. He handed them each a glass of the lemonade and smiled over the praise they heaped over him for it. They were good boys alright, not afraid of hard work.

Luke pulled Bo back to his feet and pressed the now once more sharp axe into his hands. Grinning and slapping his shoulder as Bo groaned over it.

It was a hard day working, and when they got in for supper it didn't really matter what was on the table. Both boys were worn out. They just dropped down in their chairs and both of them waited patiently for grace. They didn't eat all that much either, to worn out and to tired to eat.

Jesse smiled as they stumbled off towards their bedroom. They were hard working when it was needed alright, and it was for a few more days, then he would make sure that they got a few days to enjoy themselves for it. He doubted they would get much rest during that time. They would be to busy racing that car of theirs around chasing girls, but it would be relaxing to them and they had deserved it.

* * *

**"Now, please think of a number between 1 and 10.**

**Now, please, if you picked, 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10, please read alternative A, right here beneath this note.**

**If you picked, 1, 3, 5, 7, or 9, please scroll down until you reach alternative B, which is located right after alternative A."**

* * *

**A**

Luke stumbled into their bedroom as he came back from the bathroom. Having come too close to falling asleep in there for him to really like it. When he reached the doorway to their room he blinked annoyed, Bo was already asleep, which was not surprising. No less surprising was that he had only pulled off his boots and nothing more.

That wasn't what made Luke annoyed, in fact, if Bo didn't have more sense than falling asleep while still dressed, it was his own problem. It was just that he had dropped out on the closest bed, and that one was Luke's.

He could understand that Bo was beat tired, but he could still have made an effort to get to his own bed. They both had their own separate beds, and Bo's was the one furthest into the room, which meant that the first one was Luke's. He was not about to sleep in Bo's just because he was to lazy to get to his own.

Grabbing a firm hold by Bo's shoulder and hip he heaved and sent him flying out of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

The thud was accompanied with a grunt of pain, and then the annoyed voice of Bo.

"Hey, whattcha do that for?" Bo groaned as he started to climb to his feet.

"Ya was in my bed." Luke stated firmly as he pulled of his own boots.

"No reason to go and throw me on the floor." Bo objected rubbing a smarting elbow. It had connected solidly with the floor and hurt enough for it.

"Enough reason for me." Luke was almost undressed now, and Bo was still standing there sleepily and glaring at him. "Go to bed, Bo."

"I was trying to." Bo objected.

"Ya own bed." Luke told him, swatting at his arm.

"Hey, don't do that." Bo though his elbow had been hurting enough from the floor, no need for Luke to pound on it as well.

"Bo, just get ya' self to bed, ya own bed."

Luke shook his head, sometimes his cousin was just to much, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. While he was annoyed now, he was pretty sure that this would be one of those memories that would always make him smile when he thought back to it.

Bo could do that to you. You might be ready to strangle him at the current stage time, but a week later it made you love him all the more.

He sighed softly. "Bo, its late, and we got as much work to do tomorrow as we had today, get to ya own bed. And this time, undress first."

Bo turned his head to look to his bed, the look on his face one of confusion and wonder. As if he wasn't sure how he would be able to cross even that distance.

Luke grinned and pushed him in the back to get him started in the right direction. He smiled as Bo near toppled over when he connected with his bed. He sank down on it and pulled of his jeans.

From where he was crawling down into his own bed Luke smiled. Only Bo could fall asleep with his shirt halfway off. On the other hand he was to tired to really care.

* * *

**B**

Luke stumbled into their bedroom as he came back from the bathroom. Having come too close to falling asleep in there for him to really like it. When he reached the doorway to their room he blinked annoyed, Bo was already asleep, which was not surprising. No less surprising was that he had only pulled off his boots and nothing more.

That wasn't what made Luke annoyed, in fact, if Bo didn't have more sense than falling asleep while still dressed, it was his own problem. It was just that he had dropped out on the closest bed, and that one was Luke's.

He could understand that Bo was beat tired, but he could still have made an effort to get to his own bed. They both had their own separate beds, and Bo's was the one furthest into the room, which meant that the first one was Luke's. He was not about to sleep in Bo's just because he was to lazy to get to his own.

Grabbing a firm hold by Bo's shoulder and hip he heaved and sent him flying out of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

The thud was accompanied with a soft snore as Bo proved that their claim of him being able to sleep through a tornado if he really wanted wasn't too far of the mark.

Luke shook his head, you would think that any human being that got thrown to the floor would wake up from it. Ah, trust Bo to make things the hard way, hard as in hard wood floor at the moment.

He put his hands on the mattress and leaned forward to peer down on his cousin. He was asleep alright, in the tangled heap he had landed in. One arm beneath him, and one spread to the side.

Luke shook his head and chuckled to himself.

So Bo had been so tired he had just fallen over the first bed he encountered, he was pretty sure that if his bed hadn't been standing there, Bo would have been sleeping in a heap halfway to his own.

If he wasn't so tired himself it would have been a laughing matter, now it was a matter of his conscience. Could he really leave Bo there on the floor like that?

He wanted to, he was too tired to want to bother, but leaving his baby cousin to sleep on a hard floor wasn't really nice.

Sighing he took the pillow and swiped at him with it. "Hey, Bo, wake up." There was no reaction and he hit him again with the pillow. "Bo, get up, come on now, Bo."

Dropping the pillow back he groaned. It was clear to him Bo would not wake up that way. Making his way around the bed he bent down and grabbed a fistful of shirt. His younger cousin ought to be grateful he didn't just leave him, he wasn't in any position to complain about the slightly rough handling.

He dumped him on the bed, and since he had done as much he started to undress him as well. Shaking his head as he pulled of the jeans and Bo didn't even as much as stir. The things that he did for his cousin. Yet it was what it meant being the older one. He looked out for his younger cousins and Bo especially. Besides it wasn't something he minded.

It was a few minutes of work to undress him now, and hours worth of teasing later. He would make sure Bo got to hear about it later. Having been put to bed like a kid.

He chuckled to himself as he headed back to his own bed, leaving Bo obvious to the world on his.

All things considered, if you had Bo around you could always get a laugh no matter how tired you were.

**"Now, all of you who read alternative A, please go back and read alternative B, and all of you who read alternative B, please go back and read alternative A. As for all of you who took alternative C, which was ignoring the instruction of which alternative to read and simple read both of them upside down, you saved yourself the trouble of going back now and read the other one.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know what you though about the experiment."**

THE END,

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews.


End file.
